highschool_of_monstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Academy - The Blood of Humans - Chapter Twenty-Nine
Castle of Legends: That night, Darren woke to a strange noise in the dorm room. He sat up, looking around. He had been drinking animal blood for the past few days, and while it didn't taste half as good as human blood, it kept the hunger away, and it also didn't hit him with the piercing guilt like when he drank from Alex or that werewolf girl, it had also given him new powers, new vampiric abilties actually, such as seeing in the dark. He felt Alex asleep next to him, he smiled inwardly as he noticed she was wearing one of his shirts, it was a bit too big for her and it hung at her knees. They had been dating for almost a month now, and they often joked about it, but they had never slept together. It was sometimes on his mind when they kissed for hours, but either they weren't ready or....the law was holding them back. He was happy with her just being there, her warmth almost reminding him what it was like to be human...to have body heat. Shaking these thoughts off, Darren looked around the dorm room, everything seemed normal...except for one thing. "Why is the door open?" he said to himself...just as the darkness hit him. It was like being hit by a sledgehammer, he had no doubt in his mind that if he was still a full human, he would have been dead. But he wasn't full human, and all the blow did was bruise him. He fell out of the bed, shouting in panic as a shadow jumped down from the ceiling, Alex shot up, looking around "What's happened? Darren? Where are yo- urk!" Darren stared as the figure, clad in black, grabbed Alex by the throat and lifted her up into the air, whoever this was, he was incredibly strong. Or she, Darren thought as he saw the black clad person's figure, it was thin, almost paper thin, like a gymnasts, it was a female body. Darren's body suddenly kicked into action as the woman pulled a long, thin dagger out of her belt, raising it as if to plunge it into Alex's chest. Darren moved forward, leaping and catching the woman in the back with his shoulder, the woman gave a shriek as they both fell to the floor, Alex fell down beside them, gasping for breath, she looked to Darren, her eyes wide. "Run!" He said, he grabbed the woman by the waist and threw her as far as he could, which, because of his strength, was all the way across the dorm room. She landed hard into the wall, crumpling to the fall. Darren took this opportunity to grab the dagger from the floor, but his eyes were caught when he saw Alex still sitting there, too shocked to move. "Go! Run for gods-" Suddenly he felt a weight jump onto his back, he yelled in protest and tried to grab at her, but it was as if the weight transferred to his arm, when he turned to look, he yelled in surprise, the girl's body was like elastic rubber, she was wrapping herself around his whole arm. He brought the dagger up, aiming for her back but she shot out her hand, grabbing his wrist. He grunted, this girl was seriously strong, despite being as thin as a stick. Soon, her whole body was wrapped around his neck, he gasped as his throat was slowly being crushed, he staggered for a moment, his eyes darting around the room yet finding no sign of Alex. She's safe... he thought, as the whole world turned black. Category:The Blood Trilogy